


Zoe's Evan's rock, although he wished she were a tree

by elanorasistersnora



Category: Connor Murphy - Fandom, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF, Evan Hansen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorasistersnora/pseuds/elanorasistersnora
Summary: Larry Murphy just wants to play baseball with his son. Ev/Zoe, Connor is troubled by strange attraction to someone, Jared is in there somewhere honestly idk. Im sorry this is bad I'm just soso sorry ok yeah I'm really good at making things appealing aren't IKudos and comments??? maybe? :)))





	1. Chapter 1

**Larry**

    I'm pretty sure my kid is on drugs. Pretty damn sure. He's always angry. He used to like Ninja Turtles and normal stuff.

    I just want to play baseball with my son.

    The garage door slams. I hear the familiar jangle of keys, then "LARRY! THE GODDAMN DOOR IS JAMMED AGAIN!!!"

    "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE SON! AND WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME LARRY"

    Connor lets out an exaggerated sigh; stomps past me and up the stairs, a trail of mud and snow marking his path. All I see as he dissapears around the corner is his dark grey hoodie, usually accompanied by worn black combat boots, grey jeans, black hair, and nails spotted with chipped black polish.

    "Son" I halfheartedly yell, not loud enough for him to hear.

    The door slams again.

    "Zoe!" I say, trying to put on a smile.

    "Hey Dad."

    "How was your day sweetie?"

    "Fine" she says, and rushes past me to her room. My life is falling apart.


	2. Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cindy's turn

   "Hey honey"

   "Hi, Larry, honey" I respond. "are the kids home?"

   "Yup" he says bitterly. I sigh. "Oh Lar-"

   " **What?** "

   I sigh again and go upstairs to zoe's room. Maybe she'll have something positive to say. I don't know why I think so; she's been so distant and secretive ever since that Evan kid came over for some project. I don't now.

   As I approach her room, however, I hear muffled noises. Is she laughing? Apprehensive about the cause of the sound, I stop at her door and peek through the crack between door and frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy cliff hanger-ish huh? Short again but I'ma write another one after I post this so yeah enjoy!!


	3. Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeheehee I love writing :)

He's so much more confident when he kisses me. Or he just forgets to think about being acceptable because he's so busy being perfect.

   Anyway.

   He doesn't stutter. (Not that the stutter isn't adorable as fuck.) Well, he doesn't talk. Unless he's making me laugh as he smashes his face against mine. He draws back, and I hold him there.

   "Shh" I say. I hear a noise in the hallway. He goes still, fear quickly enveloping the grin plastered to his face. I hear retreating footsteps, sigh in relief, and lean back in.

   "I-I- I should go" He tries to push me off.

   "Evan no" I protest "go to the front door-I'll introduce you tonight. You can stay for dinner." 

   "You s-sure? Idon'treallywannagetinthewayImean-"

   "Ev." I kiss him and wrap my arms around his always warm torso. "I'm sure" I whisper in his ear. He smiles, gets up, and climbs back out the window.


	4. Conman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then Connor happened.

   The doorbel rings. I start to panic; I thought I told that son of a bitch not to come to my house.

   "This better not be fucking you fucking Jared you fucking idiot" I mutter as I make my way out of my room, almost getting plowed over by Zoe as she speeds down the hall calling "I'LL GET IT" 

   Thank God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again I'm sorry I just want it in little bits.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey I hope that was somewhat enjoyable. More chapters coming soon so stay updated! Sorry about the shortness :[


End file.
